Titans Return: Deleted Scene
by devilmaster3000
Summary: A darker take on the scene where Mistress of Flame loses her fight with Overlord. Contains major character death and other nasty things.


Warning: the characters in this story are the properties of Hasbro, Takara-Tomy, and Machinma. This story contains violence, rape, and major character death. Otherwise, enjoy.

"Unh!" A large servo pressed the Mistress of Flame against a pillar, forcing her to drop her hammer to the ground. She glared at Overlord, who had a vicious grin on his face.

"Looks like you've run out of luck, Mistress. Where is your god now?" The blue mech tightened his grip on the Mistress's neck.

"W-What do you gain from doing this?" Mistress of Flame choked out. "Megatron is not here… And if he were, he would see you demolished…!"

"Oh, really, now?" Overlord chuckled darkly. He then curled his other servo into a fist and delivered a punch to the Mistress's torso, causing her to gasp and cry out in pain. "I wouldn't try getting all uppity with me, Mistress. May I remind you that your life is in literally in my hands?"

The femme let out a groan and breathed raggedly. "Y-You will not get away with this…"

"Oh, but I will. Because, you see, I plan on giving you something you've never had before in a long time." The big mech sneered as his optics traveled down to the Mistress's crotch. "And it looks like it's about overdue."

"N-No…" Mistress of Flame gasped in stark horror, feeling her energon run cold. "You cannot m-mean to defile me?!" She suddenly renewed her efforts to release her herself from Overlord's grip.

Overlord put an end to that by slamming his fist into her torso once again, this time, it made her arms and legs go limp. He let out a laugh as he ripped away her cape and flung it onto the floor. "Time to make the preparations for our last dance."

"Y-You mon-Agh!" Mistress let out a sharp cry of pain as she landed on the floor where her cape was. Before she could do anything, a large pressure was upon her frame, Overload had her arms pinned and his spike was starting to break free from his paneling.

"Open up, Mistress." His deep voice rumbled in her audials. "I'm coming in."

"No!" The femme cried out, feeling her spark beat inside her wildly. The thought of this… monster violating was blasphemous and horrific. She couldn't let him ruin her! "You shameless deviant…!"

"I have no problems facing with a dead femme if you don't do as I say," Overlord snarled darkly. His grip on her arms began to tighten, causing pain to the Mistress beneath him.

Coolant ran down her eyes as the Mistress complied, opening her valve and exhaust port for the Decepticon.

"Good girl," Was the reply she got before Overlord suddenly thrust his spike deep into her valve. The scream that ripped from the Mistress's throat echoed through the chamber. It was music to the mech's audials.

The Mistress of Flame cried out as Overlord kept driving his thrusts inside her, going so far as lifting her up and pulling her close to him, as if they were lovers. She gasped as a sharp pain was felt upon her aft, hearing Overlord's wicked laugh. "Uhhn…!"

"Oh, Primus, thank you for blessing me with one of your disciples!" Overlord boomed, cackling. "And she is one pit of a frag!"

"B-Blasphemer!" The Mistress gasped out.

"There's nothing wrong with thanking our creator for having an interface," The blue mech smacked the Mistress's aft again. "We do it all the time."

Any words the femme wanted to say were cut off as the larger mech sped up his thrusts to her valve, making the Mistress cry and moan out loudly. She could feel his spike throb inside of her, ready to pour its vile fluid into her. She wished one of the combiners were here to rid this monster from her.

With a roar, Overlord wrapped the Mistress into a bear hug and overloaded into the femme, her loud moans ringing in his audials and feeling his sticky transfluid pour out of her poor abused valve. He then pulled his spike out of her and forced the Mistress onto her hands and knees. "And now, something completely different."

"Please… Leave me be… You've already defiled me…" The Mistress of Flame choked out. "No more…"

"Nope." With that, he pressed his spike against her exhaust, burrowing its way inside. "Damn, you're a tight-aft, you know that, Mistress?"

The Mistress gasped in pain as the large spike managed to fit its way inside of her rear entrance, coolant running freely from her optics. "I-It hurts…" She croaked out.

"It'll hurt more if you don't relax." Overlord hummed as he began to move, thrusting in and out slowly, letting her feel his spike rubbing inside her.

The Mistress let out moans and soft sobs as she tried her best to endure the torture Overlord was putting her through. She could only hope karma would deliver justice upon her defiler and rapist.

The blue mech roughly smacked the Mistress's aft once again, making the femme gasp out. "Feels good, huh? So good you're not talking? You really are a shareware, Mistress."

"I am not…!" The Mistress of Flame grunted out, despite the large spike violating her exhaust. "I am a leader of our people, a beacon of hope throughout the dark times. I will never be extinguished by the likes of you…AHHN!" Her frame then tensed up as she heard Overlord growl out ferociously once again, feeling his thick fluid rush inside of her.

The blue mech let out a growl and pulled his spike from the Mistress's exhaust, looking at his handiwork. "I've still got it. And now, what to do with you?" He smirked at the femme's weakened, ruined form.

The Mistress glanced to her hammer nearby, and quickly began to reach for it, inch by inch. However, Overlord reached out and grabbed her by the neck once again.

"No, ya don't." The blue mech lifted her up in the air. "Now I'll think I'm gonna leave you here as a gift to dear ol' Megs."

'Primus, please forgive me.' Were her last thoughts as electricity ran through her frame, pained screams of agony erupted from her vocalizer, her limbs jerking in an uncanny motion.

Overlord grinned wickedly as he pulled his blade from her frame and dropped the corpse onto the floor, watching blue energon form a pool underneath her. "Well, looks like it's time for me to take off." He then walked out of the chamber with a smile on his face, whistling a tune.

The end.


End file.
